Acceptance
by Trevyler
Summary: Sub Zero must find out the whereabouts of his brother Bi Han. When he finds out where he is, will he accept his brother's fate. Sareena is a demoness who seeks Sub Zero's help after hearing of Bi Han's demise. Will he do as she asks or will he abandon someone who needs him more than he realizes. Both of these kombatants must learn acceptance in their life. Whatever it may be about.
1. The Demoness Appears

Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and Welcome to my first (or second if I finish my other story before this one.) Mortal Kombat story.

I'm doing this basically to sort of test the waters on writing more MK stories.

I don't really have anything to say right now so let's get on with the story.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:THE DEMONESS APPEARS**

Sub Zero, or Kuai Liang, sat in his room in the Lin Kuei temple. His thoughts lingered on the woman who claimed to know of Bi Han's whereabouts. He felt a familiar presence within the room, "What is it Thunder God?" Sub Zero said coldly. Raiden stood on the opposite side of the room, "I'm only here to to warn you of a visitor that could be a great Allie or an even greater threat depending on your choices." he spoke. Sub Zero turned to him, "And who is this visitor?" he asked. Raiden stood firmly and a small smiled formed on his face, "You will know when the time comes." he said. Before Sub Zero could ask anymore questions the protector of Earthrealm teleported away, leaving the Grand Master by himself once more, ' _Damn you Thunder God'_ he thought to himself. He returned to his thought from before he was interrupted, ' _How could this woman of known Bi Han. He never informed me of any encounters with any women. Then again had someone caught wind of it in the old Lin Keui he would've been punished severely'_ the younger Sub Zero thought of his brother who had previously held the title.

He had concentrated so hard on his thoughts that he didn't hear someone entering, "Kuai Liang someone is approaching the temple. They've managed to sneak passed the patrols on the Lin Kuei borders.' a man informed. Sub Zero knew who this was, "Tomas you'd better not be fooling with me. If there is an intruder then we need to be on the look out." he told his best friend. Tomas, also known as Smoke, had been Sub Zero's best friend since they were both practically raised in the old Lin Kuei. Smoke had the look on his face that said he was serious, "I wouldn't joke around at a time like this. Especially since we've got a possible lead on Bi Han's location." he said. Sub Zero went to his balcony that looked over the forest of the Lin Keui territory as well as the main courtyard, "Have you informed the guard towers?" he asked. Smoke nodded, "Did it before I even got here." he said returning to his normal cocky self. Sub Zero nodded, "Good. If someone's good enough to get past our borders then they'll be on their way here. And if you're messing with the Lin Kuei then you're looking for a fight." he said in a rough tone.

A few moments later commotion was heard from the guards in the towers, "There in the path." one of the guards said. Approaching the temple, was a woman dressed in Gothic leather clothing that was very revealing. The guard in the tower signaled for the archers to be ready, "Halt in the name of the Lin Keui!" he yelled. The woman simply kept walking. The man growled a little, "Archers! Aim! Fire!" he yelled to the archers. The hooded archers began firing arrows towards her only for her to disappear before they even came near her, "What! Impossible! Keep looking for her!" he commanded.

In his chambers, Sub Zero heard the commotion and saw the guards searching frantically for someone, "She just disappeared!" he heard among the yells. That surprised him, ' _So it's a woman with either teleporting or cloaking_ _abilities.'_ he thought to himself. Then he heard the clicking of heels approaching behind him, "Looking for me?" a female voice asked. He didn't even need to face her to know who it was, "Sareena." he said flatly. The demoness let a smile dance upon her lips, "Have you thought about my offer Sub Zero?" she asked. The cryomancer turned to face her, "And how do I know you speak truth? What if you have no knowledge of my brother? I don't even know if you knew him. It could be a trap or a suicide mission for all I know." he said with an edge to his voice. Sareena stepped closer to him, "I'm asking you to trust me. It's disappointing to know that Bi Han never spoke of me. I also never said it would be an easy task." she answered each of his questions. Sub Zero still had his doubts, but he hoped that this could really lead him to his older brother, "Alright I'll help you, but if you even think of double crossing me then it'll be the last thing you do." he said with a bone chilling coldness to his voice. Sareena nodded, "Wouldn't think of it. And whether this all works out or not I'll still appreciate the help." she said truthfully. The Lin Kuei turned away from her, "We leave tomorrow, but first I must make preparations for my departure." he said. Sareena smiled a little as he left, ' _You are definitely not like your brother Kuai Liang, but I want to find out more about you. You could help me in more ways than one."_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 **Well that was a short start. What did you guys think was it good? bad? awful? If it was awful then tell me about it and don't just say it was bad, but tell me why.**

 **Anyway if you haven't figured it out then I'll tell you that this story is gonna focus on Sub Zero and Sareena. If you're not into that then go ahead and stop reading this.**

 **Anybody else that's okay with that go ahead and carry on reading.**

 **That's all for this time. Have a great day!**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. The Start of the Mission

**What's up everybody Trevyler here and welcome back to my Mortal Kombat story.**

 **I got a review from a guest telling me to make each dialogue it's own paragraph. All I gotta say is I've been writing this way since April and you're only one of two people who've actually said anything about it. So if it bothers you then go ahead and leave. If you still want to read the story then you're gonna have to deal with it. Unlike a lot of authors on here that I've seen try to act professional and stuff, I do this as like a hobby or just for fun. I don't think writing on a fanfiction site is gonna get you anywhere anyway.**

 **Alright enough of that I hope the rest of you enjoyed the story regardless of how I wrote it. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:THE START OF THE MISSION**

Sub Zero stood at the front of the temple the next morning talking to Smoke about his mission, "I don't know how long I'll be gone so you will take my place until I return." he told the enenra. Smoke wasn't so sure about the decision, "Are you sure? Surely there are better candidates for this job." he said. Sub Zero put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I don't trust anyone with this task as much as I do you. You've seen what I do. It shouldn't be too hard to manage for about a week's time." he said. Smoke sighed in defeat, "Oh alright. Have a safe trip Kuai Liang. I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't come back." he said patting his friend on the back. The cryomancer nodded to his friend before leaving the temple.

After he was a good distance from the temple he stopped walking, "Sareena it's safe to come out now." he said looking to his left. The demoness appeared from amidst the frozen trees of the forest, "It's about time. I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me." she said with a sly grin. Sub Zero didn't even acknowledge her comment, "Come on. We need to get moving. The quicker we get this done the better." he said with a hint of commanding to his tone. Sareena was slightly disappointed that he didn't even seem to notice anything she said. Sub Zero slowly started walking up the path again before he stopped and looked over his shoulder slightly, "And how could I forget you? You're the reason I'm here after all." he replied to her earlier comment. Sareena was satisfied by this response and set off following him to their first destination.

After a they made it past the Lin Keui borders, Sareena stopped. Sub Zero turned to her, "What is it?" he asked. Her eyes were darting in every direction, "Someone's following us. I can feel them watching." she said quietly. Sub Zero stopped and noticed the presence as well. It was an all to familiar presence, "Sareena move!" he said. She moved just in time to avoid a kick coming from a flaming portal. The figure that came to the portal was someone that Sub Zero knew very much, "What is the meaning of this Scorpion?!" he said with anger lacing his voice. The hellspawn glared at him, "You dare travel with a minion of Quan Chi!" he spat back venomously. Sareena stepped between them, "Stand down Scorpion. There's a reason I need his help." she said. Scorpion growled, "What would that be?" he said coldly. She looked at both of them, "I wish to destroy Quan Chi and free those under his control." she said with conviction. Scorpion crossed his arms, "If that is the case then I will aid you on this journey. I have my own reasons for wanting that bastard sorcerer dead." he said. Both Sub Zero and Sareena knew of his hatred for Quan Chi because the death of his family at his all nodded in agreement before continuing the trip.

A few hours later, they stopped to rest, "We'll set up camp here for the night." Sub Zero said. Scorpion didn't really have opinion on the matter. At least he didn't give any visual or vocal signs of caring. Sareena on the other hand asked what she could do to help. Sub Zero brought a hand to his chin in thought before giving instructions, "Sareena you come with me and find firewood. Scorpion I need you to set up the camp site." he said handing a bag of supplies to the yellow ninja. Scorpion nodded and silently began working. Sub Zero and Sareena headed off into the wood to find usable firewood.

Along the way, the two started to talk a little, "If you're a demon, why do you wish to rebel against Quan Chi?" Sub Zero asked. Sareena sighed, "I may be a demon, but I don't wish to bring harm to people unless they give me a reason to do so. The thing that makes it worse is the things that Quan Chi has made me do for him. They were terrible, but I had no choice. If I disobeyed him I'd risk losing this form and I'd be seen for what I am. A demon." she said as a single tear slid down her cheek. Sub Zero regretted asking the question after he could hear the underlying sadness in her words, "My apologies Sareena. I hadn't thought it could be that bad for someone born from the Nether-realm. I sense some good in you yet." he said like it was something normal. It may have been just something normal to say for him, but it affected Sareena more than he could have imagined, "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to here that." she said with an uplifting spirit. Sub Zero nodded, "It was nothing. We have a sufficient amount of wood. We should be heading back now." he said turning to the way back to their camp. Sareena nodded in agreement and followed him once more.

When they returned, they found that Scorpion had already set up everything perfectly, "When I was still human, I learned to survive in many conditions with or without supplies." he said to them before a word could be spoken. Sareena and Sub Zero set up the wood before Scorpion set it ablaze using the hellfire he controlled. They all prepared to sleep for the night, but one of them still had a lot of thoughts on her mind, ' _Could he truly be the one to help me after all these long years of suffering?'_ Sareena thought looking at the slumbering cryomancer. A smile graced her face before she too slept.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter done. I actually liked this idea so much that I'm gonna try and do this story faster than I usaully would just so I don't forget. I hope you guys are liking reading this story as much as I'm liking writing it.**

 **I don't really have anything else to say this time except please review and have a great day.**

 **~Trevyler**


	3. Ambushed in the Forest

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Mortal Kombat Acception... I mean Acceptance. Acception is the cancelled sequel to MK Deception. Alright I'm gonna start doing a back and forth between this and my other story 'What Clouds Smoke?' for the next couple of days. I already released two chapters for each so I'm gonna come back to this story for the next couple of chapters. Please remember to review I like feedback that's not negative, but constructive criticism is accepted id you don't try and talk down to me. I'll just let you know that it'll mark you as someone that I won't interact with pretty quickly.**

 **Enough of that. I've started rambling on a lot in these author's notes. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3:AMBUSHED IN THE FOREST**

Figures approached the camp silently as the three slept. They moved so quickly that they hardly made any noise. They scanned the three before they found their target. Scorpion awoke and quickly scanned the trees sensing the presence of their foes. Sub Zero, followed by Sareena, awoke as well, "Scorpion what is it?" Sub Zero asked quietly. Scorpion put a finger to the front of his mask as a signal to be silent. Sub Zero watched the trees as well when he noticed the faint outline of a person in the forest. It was an oddly familiar figure and then it hit him, "Sektor." he growled. The figure stepped forward and uncloaked, "We meet again Sub Zero. This time you will pay for your betrayal of the Lin Keui. After I defeat you, I will take you back with me to be automated." he said. Sub Zero was used to hearing this as it wasn't the first time he'd encountered the red cyborg, "It's become a hollow threat by now Sektor. And as far as I'm concerned you are an enemy of the Lin Kuei. I'm the Grandmaster now. Not you." he said coldly. Sektor became enraged and shot a rocket from his chest at the cryomancer, who quickly dodged it. More cyborgs appeared from the forest. Scorpion, Sub Zero, and Sareena backed to the middle of the camp around the fire.

Scorpion speared two cyborgs, "GET OVER HERE!" he yelled. He took them and smashed their heads together causing them to erupt in sparks and flame. Then he used his teleport punch on another one. Sub Zero froze a group of opponents before shattering them all, "You're only causing the destruction of your forces with this attack Sektor. Give it up." he warned. The red cyborg payed no heed to his words an pressed buttons on his wrist panel. Sub Zero was prepared for a fight if necessary. Meanwhile, Sareena kicked the head off a cyborg before throwing daggers at another. Sektor was the only remaining enemy and the three surrounded him. Sub Zero formed a Kori Blade, "Give up Sektor. This is your last chance. Your forces have been eliminated." he warned one last time. Sektor began to laugh before multiple missiles at Scorpion and Sareena. Scorpion threw a fireball, taking out three of the five missiles. The other two exploded knocking Sareena off her feet and into a tree where she remained in a dazed state. Sub Zero let out a deep growl before ripping out Sektor's skull and spine ,freezing the rest of him, then destroying him with the spine.

He breathed heavily before seeing Scorpion knelt down beside Sareena. He rushed over and checked on her, "Are you alright?" he asked, not noticing his usually cold tone faltering. She nodded slowly, "I've been through worse. I'm from the Nether-realm remember." she said. He let out a sigh of relief, "That's good. Please stay here a moment. I must speak with Scorpion about something." he said and looked to the wraith, who had a questioning look in his pupil-less eyes. The two left a recovering Sareena to rest before they continued their mission, "What is it you wish to speak about?" Scorpion asked. Sub Zero lowered his gaze, "Do you know anything about what Sareena has suffered in the Nether-realm?" he asked the yellow ninja. Scorpion was expecting the question, "Indeed. She has been forced to do Quan Chi's bidding long before even I myself was murdered. She has done many things she regrets event though she was forced to do them. As with many, Quan Chi is the source of her suffering." he said grimly. Sub Zero couldn't believe it this one man had caused Scorpion the loss of his entire clan and family, he had cost him his older brother, and he was hurting someone he cared for. He didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed at the thought as many would. If he cared about someone you could tell, he protected all he cared about, whether they needed him to or not. All he wanted was to keep what sort of family or friends he had safe. Was that too hard to ask? Sub Zero knew that he shared this thought with all of Raiden's chosen warriors. The difference is he would never admit it aloud to them because it would make him seem soft and that's the last thing the Grandmaster of the Lin Keui needed.

The cryomancer heard footsteps beside him, "I've seen the way you look at her. I used to look at my wife the same way before her and my son were taken away from me by that bastard Quan Chi." he said spitting out the sorcerer's name like poison. Sub Zero looked to meet the eyes of the specter, "I don't know what you mean." he lied. Scorpion crossed his arms, "Do not lie to me Lin Keui. I can see it no matter how much you try and hide it." he said. Sub Zero sighed in defeat, "I just...don't know what to do. When we defeat Quan Chi there's no guarantee that she'll be able to maintain her human form, but staying in Earthrealm..." he trailed off. Scorpion put a hand on his former rival's shoulder, "She needs you more than ever now. Start by supporting her and helping her through this. After this is over, only then can you worry about the future." he spoke calmly. The former Shirai Ryu's words of wisdom surprised the younger cryomancer, but he needed them. He bowed to the undead ninja, "Thank you Hanzo. You're guidance it truly appreciated." he said leaving back to help care for Sareena. The hell-spawn smiled at the use of his name, it had been long since he considered someone worthy enough to use it. It also gave him peace knowing that his clan would be avenged soon enough.

Sub Zero approached the sleeping Sareena. He gingerly put a hand on her cheek causing her to shift slightly, but still a small smile could be seen. It made all of this seem even more worth it to see her smile. He hoped to see that smile long after all of this, should it go according to plan that is. He was about to wake her, but instead he thought he'd let her enjoy these last peaceful moments before they continued their journey. The sun would be rising soon and they needed to get moving as soon as possible. The ninja sighed to himself, "Well I guess this is it. What we've all been waiting for." he said to himself as he watched the beautiful woman beside him.

* * *

 **First off I hope you guys liked it. Second of all, I'm bad at writing fight scenes if you're wondering why the fight was so short. The way Sektor was killed was me trying to describe Sub Zero's fatality from MK9 where he rips out his opponents skull and spine before freezing them and shattering them with the skull and spine. I thought I'd throw in one of those moments that a lot of fanfics have with Scorpion giving advice to Sub Zero. How'd I do? If you like it then I'm glad. If you didn't then what did I do wrong? As always remember to review and have a great weekend everybody!**

 **~Trevyler**


	4. To The Netherrealm

**Welcome back to MK:Acceptance. In this chapter we will finally be in the Netherrealm. I didn't really know what else to do before that so I just decided to get on with it. I don't really know what else to say. This story probably won't reach 10 chapters if there are any of you guys expecting a long story. This wasn't going to be long to begin with, but I added some stuff to what I had originally planned just to extend it by a couple chapters or so. Anyway Let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4:TO THE NETHERREALM**

Sub Zero and his companions were close to their destination. Scorpion hadn't spoken since the conversation they had the previous night. However, he had put enough distance between him and the other two that they sort of had privacy, "I truly am thankful for this Sub Zero." Sareena said suddenly. Sub Zero turned to her, "It's nothing. I want to destroy the Lin Keui's reputation as mere assassins and build it into a reputation of being true warriors. I'll start by helping those who need it in whatever way I can. Quan Chi has caused suffering for many. He will pay for everything he has done. I am certain Scorpion will make sure of that." he finished. Sareena started to slowly move closer to him, "I hope we succeed and this is all worth it." she said quietly to him. She reached up and pulled down his mask to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before returning it to it's proper place. Sub Zero was speechless, but tried to keep moving. Scorpion had an almost nonexistent smile on his face because he had purposely given enough space to feel alone, but they didn't know he could still hear everything due to his trained senses.

A few minutes down the path they found what they were looking for, "Here it is. The portal to the Netherrealm." Sareena said. Scorpion's fist tightened, "Today we destroy Quan Chi." he said in a voice that gave even Sub Zero chills. Everyone was ready and stepped through the portal. When they stepped into the fiery hell that was the Netherrealm. To Scorpion and Sareena it was a familiar sight, but to Sub Zero, this was all being seen for the first time. They made their way to Quan Chi's fortress as quick as they could, only to find him waiting for them, "I was wondering when you'd arrive." he said with that evil smile that could only belong to him. Sub Zero formed ice around his arm while saying, "This day is your end sorcerer." he said coldly and shattered the ice. Quan Chi didn't even seem to notice his threat as he turned to walk away, "I decided to invite some friends to pass the time. And they just so happened to want to meet you." he said before disappearing into the fortress.

Three figures replaced him and walked forward. Sareena recognized them, "Kia. Jataaka." she said bitterly. The other two women looked at her in disgust, "How dare you defy Quan Chi. Your punishment will be death." Kia said. Jataaka nodded in agreement before moving to engage their former friend. Sub Zero felt a familiar presence from the third figure. Scorpion readied his kunai, "Be prepared. This is no ordinary opponent." he warned the younger cryomancer. The figure was a ninja that skin and clothes were completely black, but they seemed vaguely familiar. His pure white eyes looked them over and stopped on Sub Zero, "You. You are not worthy of the name Sub Zero." he said in a voice that also seemed familiar, but distorted. His comment angered Sub Zero, "Who are you to judge?" he growled. The warrior crossed his arms, "I wore those colors before you." he replied. Sub Zero's eyes widened in shock, "Bi Han?" he said astonished. Bi Han didn't seem fazed, "Yes Kuai Liang. It is I. Quan Chi restored me." he answered. Sub Zero attempted to reason with his brother, "Brother we ca-" he started to say. His brother cut him off, "We may share blood, but we are not brothers. Bi Han is gone there is only Noob Saibot." he said entering a fighting stance. Sub Zero couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. Not only did his brother cast aside his name, he no longer considered them brothers, "You are right Bi Han is dead and Noob Saibot will die for daring to use him name." he declared and entered his own fighting stance.

While the brothers faced off, Sareena had her own problems to deal with. She knew everything about these two, but that didn't make a two on one fight any easier. As if he could read her thoughts, Scorpion came to her aid. He shot out a kunai into Jataaka's head and ripped it off before pinning it on the wall with one of his swords. This gave Sareena enough time to knock Kia off the bridge into the spikes below while she was distracted. She turned back to the hellspawn, "Thank you Scorpion." she said breathing heavily. She noticed the two brothers fighting not far from them. As she moved to assist, she was stopped by Scorpion, "We must help him!" she said stubbornly. Scorpion shook his head, "He must resolve this on his own." he said. Sareena wanted to help, but knew he was right, "Very Well." she said sighing in defeat.

Meanwhile, Sub Zero jumped backed leaving an ice copy of himself. Noob sent a clone towards him that crashed into it, "You have learned much." Noob said. Sub Zero grinned, "I'm just as powerful as you. As well as strong, but a lot smarter." he replied. Noob narrowed his eyes, "I don't know what you mean." he told him. The cryomancer chuckled and threw a ball of ice that he knew the wraith would dodge easily. Noob took the bait and dodged the attack only to feel cold in his stomach area and then he felt his stomach get crushed. Sub Zero grabbed his brother and headbutted him, which cracked his skull in the front. Noob stumbled back from the sudden and unexpected attack, "How did you...?" Noob asked confused at what just happened. Sub Zero glared at him before standing with his arms crossed, "You may be him no longer, but you still have all his habits and reactions. I just happen to know those better than anyone." he told the completely black ninja. Before Noob could react, Sub Zero formed an ice clone and threw it at him. It shattered on his head knocking him unconscious. Sub Zero kneeled down beside the fallen warrior, "Goodbye Bi Han." he said remorsefully. He looked to his companions, "Today is the day that Quan Chi pays for his crimes against us and anyone else in the realms that he's caused pain." he said with determination. Scorpion nodded respectfully along with Sareena, but she added a small smile that would help to fuel his desire to fight.

* * *

 **We're getting close to the end. I didn't plan for this to be a long story anyway. After this is the battle against Quan Chi and then 1 or 2 chapters after that. Probably more appearances by Raiden, Smoke, and the Elder Gods. I hope you guys are liking this story despite the length. I suggest you read my other MK fic called 'What Clouds Smoke?' it'll be my focus after I finish this up. I have a lot of stuff I plan to put in it. This was just a small idea that I expanded on. I could've made it like two chapters. Anyway that's all for this time. Have a wonderful today!**

 **~Trevyler**


	5. Vengeance

**Hey everyone I'm back to this story. Just to let you all know,there's probably only like two chapters left of this story. The first is the battle with Quan Chi and then I'll have an epilogue of sorts. This chapter is the fight with Quan Chi. I want to remind everyone that I'm not great at fight scenes so take it easy on me. I think it's weird that I love fighting games, but I can't write decent fight scenes. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this second to last chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5:VENGEANCE**

Sub Zero stood face to face with the sorcerer who had caused him and his companions so much suffering.

Quan Chi gave an evil grin, "You've made this far, but your journey ends here." he stated.

Scorpion clenched his fists, "No! You are wrong! It is you who die today!" he screamed.

Sareena pulled out her daggers, "You will pay for every despicable thing you've ever made me do." she said angrily.

Sub Zero formed a Kori Blade, "This is for my brother and all the others you've pained with your deceit." he said coldly.

The sorcerer crossed his arms, "This pitiful group is supposed to stop me. The thunder god really has become desperate." he mocked.

The cryomancer got into a fighting stance, "A poor choice in judgment." he said.

Sub Zero rushed Quan Chi sword raised and swung with as much force as he could bring only for his sword to be met by the sorcerer's broadsword. They both started each other down before the cryomancer brought his free fist up to uppercut Quan Chi in the jaw. A distinct cracking was heard as he smirked. Quan Chi tried to trick him only for the ninja to catch it and bring his elbow down on his knee hard, breaking his leg. The necromancer summoned to of his undead soldiers and ordered them to attack Sub Zero. He simply grabbed both of their heads and froze them before slamming them together which shattered and killed them. Quan Chi had another trick up his sleeve as a green energy surrounded Sub Zero's head and a sword appeared in front of him. Something was telling him to approach it, but he was fighting it with all the strength he had. Sareena noticed and rapidly threw her daggers at Quan Chi to try and distract him. The sorcerer simply brought up a barrier that halted them almost immediately. She felt absolutely useless in this situation. Scorpion used his teleport and knocked Quan Chi over. Sub Zero got a grip on himself and saw Scorpion giving Quan Chi the beating he deserved. Scorpion Windmill kicked the sorcerer to the floor and before stomping his chest, crushing his ribcage. He then picked him up, punched him into the air, and speared him before pulling him back to be kicked in the throat. The pale man tried to fire a skull projectile at him only to be hit in the torso by Sareena's daggers. She smiled as pain crossed his face, at least she got something in before he was dead.

Scorpion was ready to finish the job. He prepared a fireball and shot it at Quan Chi's torso. It left a gaping hole in his chest as his still beating heart fell into view.

Scorpion was enraged, "This is for my family and clan!" he growled.

He took his remaining sword and decapitated Quan Chi before slicing the head in half. Sub Zero froze the remains and Sareena brought her heel down hard on them shattering what was left of the sorcerer's body into nothing. They all breathed heavily and looked at one another. Sub Zero noticed a fainted glow of gold among the ice and picked it up to reveal an amulet with a green jewel in the center. The three recognized it instantly.

Raiden appeared in a flash of lightning, "Good work. All of you. Now that we have found Shinnok's amulet, we can be sure that he is never released again." he congratulated.

He looked to Scorpion, "And to you Hanzo Hasashi. You've finally avenged your family." he said in the same manner.

Scorpion nodded with a thin smile under his mask.

Raiden chuckled, "To thank you all for your service, the Elder Gods wish to speak with you." he announced and teleported them all away.

* * *

The three were silent as they stood before the Elder Gods themselves. They didn't want to say something that would upset them so they waited until they were spoken to.

Raiden stepped forward, "I have brought them to you as you requested." he told them.

Calista, the water goddess, chose to speak, "Thank you Raiden." she said calmly.

Gaea, Mother Earth, spoke next, "We want to give each of you a gift for what you have done in the Netherrealm." she said looking over them.

She stopped on Scorpion, "Hanzo Hasashi. You've been forced into a life of betrayal and loss. For your service here today, I am glad to say that we will return the Shirai Ryu to the living and you as well." she said smiling.

Scorpion couldn't believing what he was hearing, "Thank you." he said, but there was very much underlying appreciation to it.

She moved onto Sub Zero, "Kuai Liang in return for your service, we will return your brother to the living free of any corruption of the Netherrealm." she said still smiling.

Sub Zero bowed, "Thank you. I've missed having my brother around." he said to her and himself.

And last, but not least she stopped on Sareena, who felt uncomfortable under her stare, "Do not worry child. I'm not going to hurt you. Quite the opposite in fact." she said trying to help Sareena feel less out of place.

Sareena smiled unsurely and stood rubbing her arm nervously, "I just don't feel like I deserve anything." she admitted.

This upset the goddess and Sub Zero as well. He didn't want her to feel like she was undeserving. She'd made all this possible.

Gaea smiled as she sensed his thoughts, "That's unnecessary. You made this all possible. For that I am happy to say that you are free from the Netherrealm and you are also free of returning to your previous form." she announced.

Sareena gasped, "Does that mean I'm...human?" she asked unsure.

Both the earth and water Goddess' nodded.

Her face lit up and she smiled her brightest smile ever, "I don't know what to say!" she said feeling so jumpy inside.

Sub Zero chuckled lightly and smiled at her. She felt her face heating up and turned away slightly to keep him from seeing. He just shook his head in amusement at the sudden change in attitude.

The Elder Gods gave them a final congratulations before returning them to Earthrealm.

* * *

Raiden smiled at them, "I hope you enjoy your new lives." he said.

Sub Zero nodded, "Thank you Raiden." he replied.

The thunder god shook his head slightly, "This was all your own doing. I just had to give you the push you needed." he told the grandmaster before teleporting away.

After a few seconds, Scorpion turned to Sub Zero and bowed, "I will be returning to my clan." he informed him.

Sub Zero returned the gesture, "Farewell Master Hasashi." he said as the now human Scorpion teleported away as well.

This left Sub Zero and Sareena alone.

Sub Zero cleared his throat awkwardly, "You're welcome to stay at the Lin Kuei Temple ,if you'd like to that is." he offered.

Sareena nodded in acceptance before slowly following him down the path towards the temple.

* * *

 **And that's it for now. Only one chapter to go, which is the Epilogue. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I'm glad I turned it into a full story instead of doing a one-shot like I'd originally planned. I hope the fight was at least acceptable considering how short it was. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had to write 2 chapters each for three of my other stories and 1 for another story. Remember that if you like Mortal Kombat then you should read my other story 'What Clouds Smoke?' it's a lot better than this one in my opinion. That's all I've got to say and I'** **ll see you guys next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	6. Melting the Ice (Epilogue)

**Hello everybody and welcome to the final chapter of this story. Just to let everyone know that the reason I'm posting this now is because I don't know when I'll get another chance to. I'm gonna be gone tomorrow and I've got things to do throughout next week. This may very well be my last update of the year. I hope you guys enjoyed this and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **EDIT: Well it's now the 1st of 2016 and I just got around to finishing this. So it's not my last update of the year, but the first. :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6:MELTING THE ICE**

It had been a few days since Quan Chi had been defeated and Sareena was enjoying her new found freedom. The Lin Kuei had been more than happy to welcome her, especially Sub Zero's best friend smoke. She didn't understand why, but there was something between the two ninja that only they seemed to know.

In the throne room, Smoke and Sub Zero were having a conversation.

Smoke could tell that his friend was avoiding the topic a Sareena, "Come on. You can tell me. We're basically brothers. It's not like I got anyone to tell." he said.

Sub Zero sighed, "There is nothing between Sareena and I." he said sternly.

The enenra shook his head, "Whatever you say. I'm going to bed." he said leaving.

Sub Zero decided to return to his own room. It'd been a long time since he'd had some sort of peace.

* * *

Sareena was quietly walking the halls this evening. She enjoyed the night because most of the Lin Kuei members were sleeping, training, or on missions. Tonight, unlike the previous nights, she had a destination. She was heading to Sub Zero's quarters to talk to him about something very important. She'd been feeling like she hadn't done enough to thank him. Another problem was something that came with her newfound humanity. These unfamiliar feelings near him, they'd sorta been there before, but not as much as recently. It was time she told him what was on her mind, whether he accepted it or not.

* * *

Sub Zero was leaning against his balcony that overlooked the surrounding areas of the temple when he felt someone approach him.

He smiled, "How are you brother?" he asked.

Bi Han patted his brother on the back, "I am well. There is something we need to talk about. All three of us." he replied.

Kuai Liang raised an eyebrow, What do you mean thre-" he was cut off by Scorpion appearing before them.

The Shirai Ryu had fully regained his human form like Bi Han. The elder Sub Zero wore his old Lin Kuei uniform except in black and his eyes had purple pupils. Hanzo now had brown eyes instead of pure white and a less demonic looking attire.

He gave the two a nod and approached them, "Greetings Sub Zero." he said looking at Kuai Liang.

Sub Zero nodded back, "As to you Master Hasashi." he returned the greeting.

Bi Han stood straight, "There's something we need too speak to you about. I had planned on doing it myself, but it seemed that Scorpion could offer better advice on the topic." he told his brother.

He was disappointed that he couldn't really help his brother in this area as being an assassin gave little time to learn about women.

Kuai Liang sighed as he knew this was coming eventually, "Alright. You're here to talk about Sareena aren't you?" he predicted.

Scorpion nodded, "Indeed. We just want to give you some simple yet useful advice." he confirmed.

The younger Sub Zero hid how nervous he was to hear what they had to say, "And that is?" he asked.

Bi Han and Hanzo nodded to each other, "Don't be afraid to fall in love." they said calmly in unison.

Silence set in for a few seconds as the words sank it. Kuai Liang started to feel a bit awkward now as he realized what they had said. He wasn't usually one to be embarrassed, but something about this situation made him feel out of place or strange to say the least.

When he didn't respond his brother sighed, "Just remember when the time comes. Don't lose your one chance at keeping her close. You'll regret it. I know from experience." he said before the two elder ninjas teleported away.

The grandmaster was once again left to think about what to do. He truly did care about Sareena, but he felt like he would ruin everything. ' _What would the rest of my fellow Lin Kuei think? I know Smoke supports it, but he's a friend not just a fellow warrior.' he thought with a frustrated sigh._

* * *

Sareena was uncertain of her next move. She was closing in on her destination and she was still nervous. Nothing had ever caused her to feel like this. It was both a good and bad feeling.

She felt another presence in the hall with her, "Well well. Where would you being going tonight?" said the annoying and recognizable voice of Frost.

The former demoness turned and gave a short glare at the female cryomancer, who was no doubt smirking under her mask, "That's none of your concern." she stated and continued ahead.

Frost wasn't done just yet, "I wouldn't be bothering the Grandmaster if I were you. Something has got him in a very odd mood this evening. Wouldn't want to upset him now would we." she said mockingly.

A third set of footsteps entered the room, "Frost what is the meaning of this?" Smoke asked.

Frost realized she'd been caught, "I was just letting Sareena know that Shifu has been acting strange lately. As an apprentice I never want my master to be upset." she said feigning innocence.

Smoke knew better, "Frost back to your quarters." he said sternly.

She just bowed slightly and obeyed, growling as she left.

Sareena gave an appreciative smile to the grey clad ninja. Smoke responded with a nod and motioned for her to keep moving. She did what she was told and kept on walking. Here she was a few feet from his door. This was it, All or Nothing. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

Sub Zero was leaning on his balcony when he decided to head back inside. As he was about to prepare for bed, a soft knock was heard on his door. Only one person would knock like that. He slowly headed to the door and opened it.

On the other side of the door was exactly who he was expecting, "Hello Sareena. What brings you here this evening?" he asked trying to keep his cool.

Sareena looked to the floor a little, "I need to speak with you about something." she said shyly.

The cryomancer stepped aside to let her in. She nervously stepped into the room as she heard the door shut behind her.

He gently put a hand on her shoulder, "What is it?" he inquired.

She could feel the heat from his touch on her shoulder, as well as the heat rising to her face, "I've been feeling strange things lately. I feel warm and fuzzy around a certain person. It's different from anything I've ever felt before. I feel a want to be near him, to care for him, among other things. And that...very person... is...you." she confessed bashfully.

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and turned away towards the balcony to hide her reddened face from his view.

Sub Zero felt his face heating up, despite being a cryomancer he could still feel this kind of heat remarkably. He felt unsure what to do next, he knew he returned her feelings, but he wasn't sure how to show it. Ironically, Kuai Liang felt like he was truly frozen for the first time in his life. His mouth moved, but no words came out.

Sareena glanced back at his too gauge his reaction. The flustered look he had on his face made her feel like she just might have the chance she was looking for.

Finally getting his composure back, he started to approach her. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Her reaction was to smile.

Kuai Liang chose his words carefully, "I guess I could say that I feel the same way." he said simply.

It was a good an answer as any for Sareena. She turned to him blushing and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She leaned against him, "You really mean it?" she asked.

He put his head on top of hers, "Of course." he answered truthfully.

Sareena couldn't wait anymore, she pulled and quickly leaned in to press her lips against his.

Sub Zero was presently surprised by the sensation, but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

It lasted for a few seconds before they both slowly pulled away and smiled at each other.

Kuai Liang moved to the bed, "Stay here tonight won't you. It'll be nice not to be alone for once." he told her, patting the spot next to him.

Sareena smiled shyly and slid into the bed next to him. He embraced her and she was surprised to find that he was very warm despite being a man of ice.

Everything they lived through, everything that had ever happened to them had been worth it in the end. All they had to do was accept it.

* * *

 **And that is it. The last and longest chapter of the story. Happy New Year! This went from my last update of the year to my first update of the year. I hope this will make someone's day even better. Once again I'm glad that I chose to make this a full story instead a one-shot. It wouldn't have been the same. I'd like to thank anyone that stayed through every chapter of this story. If you like Mortal Kombat, I suggest checking out my story 'What Clouds Smoke?' it's probably better than this one. Anyway i hope this year is better than 2015. Anyway it's now nearly 5AM and i want to sleep so goodbye everyone and I'll see you at another story.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
